


Twisted Fairytale.

by naturallycharmed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Character Death, Depression, Fluff, M/M, References to Suicide, Violence, fairytales - Freeform, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallycharmed/pseuds/naturallycharmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there lived a boy who was as happy as can be, A* student, bright future and loving girlfriend . He came from a well respected family. A mum who was there all through out his life. A Father who loved him and took him to the game every weekend. And a brother, who didn't worry about the future and didn't dwell on the past or for that matter, live in constant fear.  </p><p>Lies.</p><p>This is the story of Dean Winchester not a fairytale prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags as if you are affected by the matters raised in this fanfic, I would rather you not read this. 
> 
> THIS IS VERY SHORT AS IT'S A PROLOGUE. The other chapters will be longer. Promise.
> 
> I hope to post this fanfiction every other day but If I don't every Sunday

Prologue. - Once Upon A Time

Once upon a time, there lived a boy who was as happy as can be, A* student, bright future and loving girlfriend . He came from a well respected family. A mum who was there all through out his life. A Father who loved him and took him to the game every weekend. And a brother, who didn't worry about the future and didn't dwell on the past or for that matter, live in constant fear. 

Lies. Fairy-tales poison the minds of children from the moment they exit the womb. Princesses, Princes, talking animals, Love, and Peace were usual the main subjects. Every story was the same;Good beating Evil, someone falling in love with someone else and everyone riding off into the sunset and living happily ever after. And yet people compare these stories to their own lives. But how can you conquer over evil when the evil is you. 

My name is Dean Winchester.  
I live in Lawrence. I'm on anti-depressants. I'm a failing student and I have no one to turn too. I come from a rejected family. My mother died in a house fire when I was 4 years old.My father is a drunk; he drinks away the guilt and the sorrow of losing my mother. Mary Winchester. My Father, John Winchester, said they were destined to be together; he once believed in happy endings. Sam Winchester. My brother. Is paranoid constantly and Is the only good to come to this family. He's an A* student; but that comes at a price. Sam get's kicked around at school like a coke can. And is in constant fear that one day John will do something worse than break his leg. John blames Sam for the death of our mother. Mary went into Sam's nursery to sit in the white chair beside his cot and watch him sleep on the night she died, She had said that it would calm her. when the house caught on fire She ran into my room and passed Sam to me and told me to go outside and told me everything will be alright and that she'll see me in a minute. So I did. My mother never came out of the burning wreck of our house.We don't know why, she just didn't.


	2. There once lived a boy who couldn't live.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there lived a boy who was as happy as can be, A* student, bright future and loving girlfriend . He came from a well respected family. A mum who was there all through out his life. A Father who loved him and took him to the game every weekend. And a brother, who didn't worry about the future and didn't dwell on the past or for that matter, live in constant fear.
> 
> Lies.
> 
> This is the story of Dean Winchester not a fairytale prince.
> 
> It's the first day back at School and someone new walks into English and Dean takes a trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter but I liked how I wrote the last sentence so I stopped.  
> Enjoy  
> -Jasmine
> 
> Sorry for the chapter summary.. like I said.. I suck at summarizing.

'Dean, come on!' someone called from the door of the dark room. Dean's eyes pulled open, the dreams still wanting to captivate him into their reality. 'Dean!' the voice repeated, more stern this time round. 'Okay, I heard you the first time' Dean grunted from underneath the old, thin duvet. They couldn't afford anything else; the Winchester's were poor. Dean emerged from his duvet and shifted his body out of his bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around his room. It was small, and the walls were a dark blue with a AC/DC poster stuck on it with blue tac in the corner beside the wardrobe. He walked over to the window and opened the black curtains. It was raining. Dean groaned and hit his forehead against the ice cold window and watched as the raindrops on the other side slide down. He didn't want to continue on with this life but he knew he couldn't leave; what would happen to Sammy?

'Here's breakfast, Dean' smiled Sam looking up at his brother handing Dean a plate of 2 slices of toast as soon as he entered the kitchen. Sam would do anything for him. Anything. Dean had taken the punch from John for Sam. 'Thanks Sammy' Dean said. No emotion, just a said. Dean wanted to smile but he couldn't. He sat down at the old dining table and began eating his toast. Sam sat beside him and ate his mix of chopped up bananas, apple and strawberries. Dean didn't know where John was and neither did he care; he was probably a sleep somewhere in this small town on a park bench. Once both of them had finished their breakfasts, of which they sat in complete silence, the only sound between then was the raindrops tapping on the small window making shadows flicker on them, they made their way to the Impala. Chevrolet Impala'67. Dean's baby; it was his prized possession. 'Ready for a new year at school' Sam smiled getting into the car. Sam felt the need to smile every time he spoke to Dean thinking it would make him feel better. 'Yeah' he lied starting up the engine. He couldn't tell Sam the truth, Sam needed to know Dean was getting better and was happy at school so he knew his big brother would be there for him at school if he gets beaten up by Michael Chester again. Michael Chester was in the same grade as Sam and would find any excuse for a good beating. Dean sighed. He hoped this year Michael would back off Sam and leaving him alone. 

The Impala wheels screeched as it turned into the school gates at 8:30am. They were on time, for once. Dean parked the Impala in her usual parking place beside a big oak tree in the corner of the parking lot. 'I'll meet you here at 3' Sam shouted running off towards the school. 'Yeah' Dean called back. Even though the endless beatings Sam gets at school, he still enjoys going to learn, he always had a positive head, a long haired head but a positive one. Dean wished he could just flip the happy switch in his head and move on but he can't, his heart was still with his mother. Dean was very close to Mary, they were like salt and pepper, you couldn't take one away from the other without world war 3 happening. Dean began to walk into school, he didn't care it was still raining, he just let the rain fall, making his hair flat and his leather jacket wet. Dean watched all the excited new pupils meeting new friends and walking together under big umbrellas. As he walked it was like the world was in slow motion as if he was looking at the past, but of course he wasn't. Dean walked into school and ran his fingers through is hair as the bell for first lessons went off, Dean made his way over to his first lesson. English. Dean took the long route to class, he had given up on most of his lessons and didn't pay attention. He was a failing student.

'Dean, late again I see' Mrs Jennie sighed as Dean walked towards his seat in the class. He stopped. Someone was sat in the seat next to him, looking up at him with intense blue eyes. 'Dean, meet Castiel Novak, he's new' Mrs Jennie commented from the front of the classroom when she saw that Dean noticed Castiel. 'I noticed' Dean replied taking his seat next to Castiel. Castiel? Isn't that an angel? Dean questioned in his thoughts. When Dean was younger and Mary was still alive, she wouldn't sing him a lullaby but sing him 'Hey Jude' Mary's favourite Beatles song, Dean would be half awake when she had finished and she'll whisper in his little ear 'Angels are watching over you', Occasionally she'll whisper an angel's name. Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter : twitter.com/poodlespoonson  
> Follow me on tumblr : iamnaturallycharmed.tumblr.com


	3. He lived in Pain and Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there lived a boy who was as happy as can be, A* student, bright future and loving girlfriend . He came from a well respected family. A mum who was there all through out his life. A Father who loved him and took him to the game every weekend. And a brother, who didn't worry about the future and didn't dwell on the past or for that matter, live in constant fear. 
> 
> Lies.
> 
> This is the story of Dean Winchester, not a fairytale prince.
> 
> The new stranger seems to be taking Dean on a nervous path down his past and thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will soon build up I promise!   
> I really wanted to explore Dean's past and thoughts.   
> I'm someone who likes short sentences and chapters..which is pretty obvious but chap 3 is going to be big. 
> 
> I hope you noticed the pattern in the chapter titles!
> 
> chapter 3 uploaded Sunday! promise!
> 
> -Jasmine
> 
> all comments/kudos/bookmarks are greatly appreciated.

Dean refused to make conversation with Castiel sat next him the whole lesson. In the corner of his eye he'll notice Castiel glance over him with confusion on his face. Dean didn't what confused him to do a head tilt with puppy eyes. Dean was use to the puppy eye thing because of Sam, if Sam wanted something or Dean had disappointed him with his drinking he'll do the puppy face. But Dean wasn't ready for Castiel deep blue eyes which seemed to see into Dean like open doors. As soon as the lesson finished Dean almost ran out of the classroom, he wasn't escape Castiel gaze. It made him feel uncomfortable. Dean was almost at the end of corridor when he turned around to see if anyone was behind him, he didn't like people walking too close to him. There had been 'accidents' in the past. As Dean turned his head he wished he didn't. He was under the unwanted gaze of Castiel, He was stood in the middle of the bustling students who were rushing to their next lesson wearing a tan trench coat which hung on him and a black messenger bag with the strap around his front and the bag placed just below his hip. Dean walked faster, occasionally glancing back at the curious stranger.

Dean sat in maths with his head in his arms. The teachers had given up on him, they tried to get Dean back on his feet but it was no use, he had given up and was wasting his day drinking and punishing himself. Everyday was fight and the only person keeping him alive was, Sam. Dean couldn't bear to think of what would happen to Sam if he went. Dean shook the thoughts off, if he dwelled on the facts it'll only become worse. Dean glanced at the clock, the lesson had another 15 minutes till the end. He returned his head to his arms and listened to the murmurs of Mr Bashion, '....on Thursday' Dean raised his head once more and narrowed his eyes. Thursday? Castiel the name given to the angel of Thursdays. Castiel. Dean began sorting out memories and facts self-consciously in his head. His mind always going back to the piercing blue eyes of Castiel and the confusion on his face. The more Dean kept re-playing the lesson, the confusion on Castiel face didn't seem like he was confused, but disappointed. Disappointed in what? The only thing Castiel knew about him was that his name was Dean and that he was always late for English. Dean never showed emotion, the anti-depressants he was on stopped that but Dean had stopped taking the pills as he felt it wasn't making much difference in the way he acted. He binned them in secret a month ago, Sammy still thinks Dean's on it and John never knew, he'll scream out Dean saying he's weak and his beatings would come more regular. As more Dean thought about John the more he wanted Sam to pack his back and they'll drive of somewhere, but Dean couldn't bring himself too, even though he knew John wouldn't care he felt sorry for him, he had lost the love of his wife and he blames his own son and beats the other. Something in John's mind wasn't right.   
The bell which was signal that it was lunch woke Dean up from his thoughts and he collected his bag and left the classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on
> 
> twitter twitter.com/poodlespoonson  
> tumblr iamnaturallycharmed.tumblr.com 
> 
> until the next time... (next Sunday)


	4. and took regular beatings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there lived a boy who was as happy as can be, A* student, bright future and loving girlfriend . He came from a well respected family. A mum who was there all through out his life. A Father who loved him and took him to the game every weekend. And a brother, who didn't worry about the future and didn't dwell on the past or for that matter, live in constant fear.
> 
> Lies.
> 
> This is the story of Dean Winchester not a fairytale prince.
> 
> Another day in the Winchester household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would upload this chapter on Sunday but I've been so busy with revising for exams and looking for a job it's been kinda difficult. 
> 
> I PROMISE next chapter would be Friday next week 
> 
> -Jasmine
> 
> thanks so much to everyone who has read and I hope it lives up to your expectation
> 
> destiel is building up.. don't you fret ;)

The first day back at school went how you would expected it went, Sam had a great time and arrived back at the Impala at 3 with a smile on his face. 'Hey Dean' he smiled as he got into the Impala, Dean stood at the driver door waiting for him. When Dean heard the door shut with a squeak he knew Sam was in the passenger seat. Dean drummed his fingers on the impala and looked at the school, he wasn't looking at anything in particular until he noticed blue eyes staring at him. Castiel was stood at the side of the pavement which edged the parking lot of the school. 'Dean! haven't you heard me? let's go!' Dean was interrupted by Sam shouting at him when he realised that 5 minutes had passed while Castiel and himself were have a staring contest. 'Yeah, okay' Dean said getting into the impala. 

As soon as the Winchester brothers got home, Sam ran to his room to avoid any conflict from his father and Dean went to check around the house for John. Dean walked into the living room and found John lying on the old of-red sofa with a bottle of beer in his hand asleep with the TV still on, Dean rolled his eyes and began tidying the bottles around him, trying not to wake him. As Dean carried 5 empty beer bottles into the kitchen he noticed Sam shifty walking down the stairs. 'Is he here?' Sam asked as he reached the bottom step. 'Yeah, he's asleep on the sofa' Dean replied walking into the kitchen, Sam following. 'How was your first day back?' Sam smiled, trying to lift the mood as he sat at the table on an old wooden chair. The Winchester couldn't afford anything, any money made John spent on beer, of course Dean had a job at Bobby Singer's Auto's but he wasn't earning enough to leave, he dreamt of the day that Sam and him drove off from John to start a better life where Sam was free and wasn't living in fear and Dean's days were more positive. 'Alright' Dean replied putting the bottles into the recycling box, they always recycled- even if they couldn't have a life animals could. 'Alright?' Sam questioned watching his brother, 'yeah, alright' Dean turned to look at Sam - he was doing the puppy eyes, Dean rolled his eyes 'there's a new guy who sits next to me in English, I had a burger at lunch, I slept through maths and then I waited for you at the end of the day'. Sam's face lightened a little with a half smile and a smirk 'I met a girl, her name Jess' Dean raised an eyebrow and sat next to Sam at the table, they were about to have a moment where they talked about their feelings, dangerously close to a chick flick moment. 'Yeah? what does she look like?' Dean asked looking at Sam, Sam turned away and went of in a daydream and began to ramble 'she's , she's beautiful, she has beautiful long hair- beautiful long blonde hair and a gorgeous smile, oh, she's really intelligent and wants to go to Stanford, you know? the college I want to go too' Sam smiled and turned back at Dean who felt a little pride, his little brother was growing up fast not just in age but in height too, he was as tall as Dean was now and he was still growing. 'Awesome Sammy' They were having a chick-flick moment and it wasn't as bad as Dean thought it was.   
There was a stirring sound coming from the lounge and a deep mumble, Sam stood up and looked at Dean startled from the noise and his eyes became full of fear, Dean stood up and patted Sam on the shoulder and with every pat he ordered quietly 'GO! GO! GO!' as soon as Dean saw that Sam was upstairs safe, John walked into the kitchen stumbling a little, rubbing his temples. His clothes were wrinkled in different direction and a strong smell of cigarettes and beer clouded the world, Dean took a step backwards. 'Where's my beer!?' John hissed at Dean, Dean was silent 'Where's my beer!?!' John repeated sneering, spitting as he spoke. 'In the fridge' Dean said looking in the direction of the grey old fridge in the corner of the room. John swung his fist into Dean's face, Dean winced as John pulled back and checked his nose for damage, it was bleeding, the red droplets of blood running down his fingers. Dean looked up and as he did John repeated the punch but this time he aimed for Dean's eye, the power of the punch pushed Dean backwards and was slumped against the wall, he looked up at his 'father' the man who brought him in the world was now taking him out of it. Dean slid down the wall, his hand cupping his nose watching John walk to the fridge. 

As day turned to night, Dean lied awake in bed, looking up at the ceiling, still fully clothed and lying upon the duvet rather than in it. He hear glass shattering downstairs, he guessed John threw a bottle at the wall in frustration about something, He didn't care. Sam was in his room asleep not knowing of the monster downstairs. Dean sat up and walked to the mirror, he examined his beatings. His green eyes which once was filled up with life, enjoyment and happiness now was plagued with misery, hatred, and loss with a black ring forming around it, his nose had stopped bleeding but ached a little. Dean stared into the mirror an tear slid down his face, Dean wasn't one to cry but sometimes when you've been too strong for too long it's okay.


	5. He needed security

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there lived a boy who was as happy as can be, A* student, bright future and loving girlfriend . He came from a well respected family. A mum who was there all through out his life. A Father who loved him and took him to the game every weekend. And a brother, who didn't worry about the future and didn't dwell on the past or for that matter, live in constant fear. 
> 
> Lies.
> 
> This is the story of Dean Winchester not a fairytale prince.

Sunlight poured in through the small crack in the dark cotton curtains, Dean's eyes flickered open. He looked at the small clock at his bedside table, 5:30AM it read in red bold numbers. Dean yawned and turn around to sleep, he couldn't. He walked quietly to the bathroom and turned on the shower and striped out of his clothes he had slept in and got into the shower. Small droplets of hot water splattered on his shoulders, steam steaming up the bathroom so that you couldn't look in the mirror without rubbing away the condensation. Dean ran his fingers through his wet hair which stuck to his head like glue and breathed deeply, another day at school, another fight.

'Hi Dean' Sam smiled eating his toast at the table in the kitchen, reading a encyclopaedia. 'Hey Sammy' Dean replied back as he got a mug out of the kitchen, placed it by the kettle and then began his search for the coffee. 'It's in the top left cupboard' Sam said when he noticed Dean opening cupboard doors looking lost. 'Thanks' he mumbled as he reached for the cupboard, his top raising a little, and retrieved the coffee. This morning had gone slowly, by the time Dean had finished his coffee and Sam finished his toast, it was only 7:50, they had 15 minutes to kill before the set of in the Impala. 'Dean?' Sam stammered closing the encyclopaedia he had spent the morning reading. 'Yeah?' Dean responded looking out of the kitchen window above the sink, back towards Sam. 'Did he hurt you, again?' Dean knew what Sam meant and turned his head and looked at Sam who was looking up from his seat at the table. 'No' he lied turning back around and continued looking out of the window. Sam sighed loud enough for Dean to hear, purposely. Guilt ran around in circles in Dean's stomach and his shoulders tightened, he hated it, he hated the fact he lied to Sammy just so that he wouldn't worry. 

The car ride to school was quiet, not even Dean's cassettes were playing, just silence. As the Impala wheels squeaked as it turned into the old rusty gates of the school, Dean slammed down the breaks, He had almost crashed into a silver BMW which was parked in the Impala's place. 'Son of a bitch!' Dean yelled hitting the stirring wheel in frustration. The Impala wheels squeaked back to life and parked beside the BMW. 'I'll see you later' Sam smiled as he looked at Dean, 'Yeah, see you Sammy' Dean half smiled and ruffled his Sam's hair. Dean watched his brother run into school from the drivers seat, at least it wasn't raining like yesterday.

Dean was late again for English as he took his seat in his usual spot, Castiel beside him. Castiel was wearing his usual trench coat and his hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed, his blue eyes fixed to the whiteboard at the front of the class. 'Today, we will be studying Othello written by William Shakespeare, I want you to pair up and work on an assignment together, you will be given a character to analyse and you will present back in 2 weeks' Dean heart stopped and his throat became dry, could this be any worse?. 'As you are already sat in tables of 2, you will be working with the person next to you' Miss Jennie added smirking as the sound of sighing filled the class. Dean hardly knew Castiel but he freaked him out, every time Dean turned around he was there, watching Dean's every move with a face of curiosity and disappointment. Miss Jennie came to the table where they were sat and put the assignment on the table in the middle of them 'you will be studying and exploring Iago's revenge against Othello' She stated as she walked over to the next table. Dean turned and looked at Castiel who was already staring at Dean and the world seemed to have slowed down around them, Castiel's blue eyes were penetrating into Dean's soul, Dean's eyes widened but as he did the bruising made him wince a little. Castiel faced changed into a mix off curiosity and be worried,Dean broke away and turned to the front of the class. 'Hello Dean' Dean slowly turned to Castiel his head was spinning, that was the first time Dean had heard Castiel spoke and he wasn't expecting that voice, it was deep and understanding yet confused. 'Hey' Dean replied, no emotion. 'How do you want to work for this assignment?' Castiel questioned, 'I don't know' Dean didn't know what to say, he was still starstruck from the voice. 'Come to my house this evening, we can begin then' Castiel said turning away from Dean and looked at Miss Jennie who was now asking for quiet. Dean carried on staring, a guy he had never talked too before, freaked him out a little dictated to what Dean was doing, he was a little confused. The bell rang which meant it was break time. 'Meet me at the oak tree in the parking lot' Castiel said as he collected his books and put them in his bag. It was Castiel who had parked in the Impala's usual spot but Dean wasn't annoyed which confused him even more, he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed at Castiel. 'Ok' was the only thing Dean could say. Castiel walked out of the classroom, and turned his head nodded and smiled at Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry really long but now I can concentrate on finishing this fanfic..I've had so much fun writing this so far even though it is a little depressing. 
> 
> I FINISHED ALL MY EXAMS! *yay*
> 
> More exploration of the Winchester's situation and feelings.  
> The next chapter is done so it'll be uploaded tomorrow! I felt bad about not uploading for a while so 2 chaps in a week...you lucky things. 
> 
> -Jasmine  
> 


	6. He needed someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there lived a boy who was as happy as can be, A* student, bright future and loving girlfriend . He came from a well respected family. A mum who was there all through out his life. A Father who loved him and took him to the game every weekend. And a brother, who didn't worry about the future and didn't dwell on the past or for that matter, live in constant fear. 
> 
> Lies.
> 
> This is the story of Dean Winchester not a fairytale prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised!  
> Chapter 7 will be uploaded on Thursday   
> (uploads more regular as I've finished my exams :D) 
> 
> -Jasmine
> 
> Destiel is slowly coming out..

'Dean where are you going?' Sam questioned as Dean fiddled with his keys leaning against the Imapla. 'To someone's house' Dean replied. Sam knew that's all he was going to get out of Dean and gave up his interrogation. 'Hello Dean' Dean looked up 'Hey'. Castiel and Dean stared, their staring competiton had become more frequent. 'I'm Sam' Sam intruppted bring Dean back into reality. 'Hello, my name is Castiel' Sam's eyes narrowed 'like the angel?' Dean turned to Sam 'I was only asking' Sam said, Dean gave him the look. 'Hey urm can we do a detour I've got to drop off Sammy at home' Dean asked look at Castiel through his eyelashes. 'Of course' Castiel replied going to his car 'I'll follow and when you drop Sam off you can follow me' Castiel called back getting into the driver seat of the silver BMW. 'Ok' Dean replied watch Castiel, 'Dean, you getting in the car?' Sam called from the passenger seat. 'Yeah'. 

'Remember, as soon as you get in, go to your room, lock the door, do not look around for dad' Dean reminded Sam as he got out of the car, 'Yeah I will, I'll see you later Dean' Sam replied. Dean watched as Sam ran down the garden path and into the house, Dean worried he didn't want Sam to be on his own but he had to finish the assignment, he couldnt fail yet another subject. Castiel drove up to Dean's window 'Follow me' He said as he began to drive ahead of Dean. Dean followed Castiel for what had been 10 minute when he pulled up in front of a grand house which stood in the middle of bright green freshly cut grass. Dean mouth opened, Castiel had money. Castiel got out of his car and walked towards the Impala as Dean got out, 'We're here, follow me' Castiel smiled as he walked up the steps to a dark oak double doors and unlocked them, Dean followed. As they walked in side by side Dean was stunned, he wasn't expecting this. The hallway was the size of Dean's house, in the middle there stood a grand staircase which splitted into 2 in the middle, It reminded Dean of the staircase to heaven he imagined when he was little. There was a huge chandeliner above his head and the flooring was black and white squares.Castiel hung up his trenchcoat on a peg and revealed underneath a white blouse and black trousers. 'Dean, your jacket' Castiel had his hand out waiting 'urm, yeah sure' Dean snapped back into reality and slipped his jacket off and gave it to Castiel. Dean felt he needed to break the awkward silence between them, he was standing in the home of the guy who freaked him but couldn't stop thinking about, he felt he had known Castiel for years but they only began to talk today in English and that was only because they were paired up for the english assignment. 'Follow me' Castiel said and began to walk to the door on the left of the staircase, Dean followed. Dean was stunned again. He stood at the doorway and glanced around the room taking in the huge amount of space. There was floor length windows with dark red curtains, 2 chandiliners, a grand black paino, dark wooden flooring and a red rug which was placed in front a fireplace between 2 leather red chairs- Castiel sat in one of them. Dean walked towards the chair opposite where Castiel was sat and felt the heat of the fire on his face. 'I thought we could do work in here' Castiel said glancing up at Dean, He nodded 'here's good' Dean replied. 'My parents are away at the minute and wont be back until the end of the month, so we wont have any interepptions' Castiel said bending down to his bag which was at the foot of the chair. 'Ok' Dean replied, he still didn't know what to say, his throat was becoming dry and he shifty slightly in his seat, Castiel glanced up. 'Would you like a drink?' Castiel questioned, 'Yes'. 

The Kitchen was just like the hall and living room, Dean was amazed. There was a running theme; the kitchen was also dark wood. 'What would you like?' Castiel said as he opened cupboard. 'I'll have what your having' Dean replied leaning against the granite surface of the kitchen side. Castiel glanced up and nodded aknowledging Dean's request and turned to another cupboard and taking out 2 glasses. Dean was curious of what he was going to drink. 'Is an apple beverage okay?' Castiel asked holding the two glasses walking towards the fridge. Apple beverage? Dean eyebrow went up, did he mean apple juice? 'Yeah, it's fine' Dean replied. 'Here' Castiel half-smiled passing a glass to Dean and began to walk back to the living room. 

An hour had gone past of Castiel explaining the beginning of Othello to Dean. It was about love and revenge- a typical Shakespeare play, Dean sighed this was going to be hard work. Dean had never been a true relationship, he never had loved anyone in that way, of course he had been with women before - one night stand but he never been in love, so how was he ment to be analyse a play about the subject. Castiel however took a shine to Othello and loved it, Dean wasn't sure if it was because he loved english literature or that he knew what being in love was like. Othello and Desdemona's life was epic, Desemona even went behind her fathers back to marry Othello which was risky but she didn't care what the consquences. Dean hoped he would find someone.

They reached the end of Othello. Dean's heart shattered, when he began to read Othello with Castiel he thought it would be a drag but it wasnt he had become emotionally attached to the character, when they felt pain, he did. Othello believed Iago's lies and suffocated Desdemona with a pillow on their bed. Trust is the most important thing in any relationship Dean concluded, he trusted Sammy with his life but didn't with John his father, one day was John going to take Dean's life? 

It had been 6:00pm when Dean eventually arrived home. He stood in the hallway and looked around, his home didn't feel like home, Castiel's did, he didn't feel comfort here, but he did with Castiel. He sighed. Dean ran up the stairs to check on Sam, he knocked 3 times in a pattern which gave Sam the signal that it was Dean, he opened the door. 'Hey' Sam smiled at Dean as he walked back to his desk - back to homework Dean guessed. 'How did it go?' Sam questioned as he watch Dean sit on the bed. 'It was good' Dean said not looking up from the old carpet. Sam watched Dean 'you seem distant' he remarked. Dean looked up at Sam 'how do you mean?' Sam stood up and sat next to Dean on the bed. 'What you thinking about' Sam half smiled at Dean, 'Desdemona and Othello' Dean replied. Sam smiled. 'Yeah that play is dramatic, I think it affects everyone who reads it' he pat Dean's back. 'You okay?' Dean changed the subject, he didnt want another chick flick moment. 'Yeah, I left you a sandwhich it's on my desk' Sam pointed towards the jam sandwich. 'You have it, I'm tired' Dean half-smiled, 'okay' Sam replied standing up as Dean did. 'Night Dean' He said as he watch Dean walk out of his room. 'Night Sammy' Dean half smiled over his shoulder.


	7. He needed to learn how to smile again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there lived a boy who was as happy as can be, A* student, bright future and loving girlfriend . He came from a well respected family. A mum who was there all through out his life. A Father who loved him and took him to the game every weekend. And a brother, who didn't worry about the future and didn't dwell on the past or for that matter, live in constant fear.
> 
> Lies.
> 
> This is the story of Dean Winchester not a fairytale prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy, I haven't had much time to write, but it's a bigger chapter than the other ones I've written for this fic.

Dean was at Castiel's house again, it had become a daily thing now and Dean was becoming more comfortable around Castiel. 'Castiel?' Dean asked glancing up at Castiel through his eyelashes. 'Yes Dean?' Castiel replied looking up from his notes. 'Can I call you Cas?' Dean questioned shifting around in his usual chair. 'Yes' Castiel replied smiling. 'Ok' Dean said looking back down at his notes. There was an awkward silence lingering between the two of them, the only sound heard was the crackling of the fire. 'I've never had a nickname' Castiel remarked staring at Dean. Their staring contests had become more and more often and so it didn't effect Dean that much but now it left him feeling safe even though he still found it a little creepy. 'Castiel is a bit of a mouth full' Dean stated as he pulled away from Cas. Dean didn't need to look at Cas to know he was smiling ; 'I like it'.

The next day was a Saturday. Dean lied in bed, he owed to himself. Every night he had been going to bed late because of his evening study with Cas and then waking up early to have a shower to refresh himself and wake him up. His phone buzzed, Dean reached for it. 

MESSAGE (1)  
Dean sat up and clicked 'read'.  
FROM CASTIEL NOVAK 8:51AM  
Would you like to come over today?  
Castiel

Dean smiled to himself, his times with Cas were always awkward but he felt safe, it was his escape. Him and Cas had exchanged numbers on their 4th Study night so they could keep in touch and would contact each other if they couldn't make it too their evenings.

TO: CASTIEL NOVAK  
Yeah, I'll be at yours at 10  
Dean

Dean clicked send and jumped out of bed. He didn't need to worry about Sam- he had been picked up from Bobby's wife Karen Singer at 7 this morning ; he spent weekends with them while Dean would work on the cars to earn money, but today was his day off.   
Dean got in the shower and smiled. He had a friend Cas, he had never been close to anyone except from Sam. He washed his hair and body and got out. He slipped into his jeans and plain black top, his hair was still wet. He quietly went downstairs, grabbed his green jacket from the coat rack and went out the door.   
Cas's house was a 10 minute drive down country lanes, Dean had remembered the route to his house. 

'Hello Dean' Castiel smiled as he opened the front door of his home. Castiel wasn't wearing his usual black trousers and white blouse. Dean was stunned- this time by Cas. He was wearing dark blue jeans which fitted his slim figure perfectly with a black shirt with a blue jacket. 'Hey Cas' Dean smiled as he followed Castiel into the house where they carried out their daily routine; Castiel would ask for Dean's jacket- the same one each time, then they'll go and get a drink at the kitchen. 'Have you had breakfast?' Castiel asked as he leaned against the sink watching Dean take a sip from his glass of Apple juice, he shook his head. Dean had rushed out the house so fast to avoid John and forgot about breakfast. 'What would you like?' Castiel questioned Dean as he began opening cupboards, 'No Cas, I'm fine' Dean responded. 'Dean, what would you like for breakfast?' Castiel asked more sternly, Dean knew he wasn't going to win, he gave in. 'I don't mind' Dean said as he walked over to Castiel who was still looking through cupboards. 'Pancakes' Castiel grinned looking back at Dean 'awesome' he replied smiling. Being with Castiel Dean realised how much he was smiling more, before he didn't smile, it was either small or half. Dean watched Castiel rush around the huge kitchen 'let me help' he laughed as he saw Castiel struggling carrying various pancake ingredients. Dean reached over to grab the milk Castiel was holding with a spare finger but as he did Castiel span around and fell into Dean who fell backwards and hit his head on the work surface. 'Dean!' Castiel trembled, Dean rubbed his head 'Cas' Dean stuttered as his eyes fluttered open to find Castiel lying on top of him in a mess of milk, eggs and flour, 'I'm fine' he smirked 'okay' ; there was an awkward silence lingering between them until Dean coughed 'hey urm- Cas, can you get off me now?' Dean whispered 'huh?..oh yeah..sorry..' Castiel stuttered as he stood up and helped Dean up. 'Sorry for the mess' Dean said as he scratched the back of his neck as he realised it was his fault. Everytime Dean tried to help or do something good, something bad always happened; it was as if Dean was cursed. 'This isn't your fault, but I think I might have to change..' Castiel looked up and down Dean 'I think you need to change your top too', Dean looked down Castiel was right, he was a mess and smelt. 

'I hope this is okay' Castiel threw Dean a plain black t-shirt from his wardrobe - identical to the one he had on before the incident. Dean caught it as his mouth hung open. Castiel's room was huge- He had floor length windows which over looked the garden- dark blue curtains hung either side, the walls were white except from the feature wall which was the same colour as the curtains where the king side bed was placed with white cotton sheets, another chandelier hung in the middle of the bedroom. Dean turned to Castiel who was looking at Dean with his piercing blue eyes 'is it okay?' he repeated, 'huh..oh yeah it's fine, thanks Cas' Dean stuttered. 'Good' Castiel replied pulling out a t-shirt and closing the wardrobe door, 'I'm going to change in the bathroom, you can change in here' Castiel smiled as he closed his bedroom door - dark wood; to match the rest of the house. Dean quickly changed and sat on Castiel's bed 'wow' he breathed as he scanned Castiel's room once more. Dean found it hard to understand he had someone who he was friends with but to understand how someone- the Novak's could afford a place like this. There was knock at the door 'I'm good' Dean called out, the door swung open 'come on then lets clean up the mess' Castiel smiled.

As Dean walked down the impressive staircase he couldn't help but smile. 'I was thinking we could watch a film or something' Castiel said as the walked into the kitchen and were faced with the mess. 'Yeah that'll be awesome' Dean replied kneeling down to pick up the -once was- carton of milk, Castiel grabbed the floor cloth from cupboard underneath the sink and joined him. 'It's okay, I can do it' Castiel said pushing Dean's hand away from the mess 'No Cas, It's my fault, let me help' Dean insisted looking up. Castiel tilted his head and his face filled with confusion 'it wasn't your fault' Dean looked away 'yes it was Cas, I always screw things up, it's like I'm curse or something' 'Dean' 'No Cas' 'Dean!' Castiel placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and softly smiled, Castiel didn't need to say anything to him - Dean knew he has lost and there wasn't any point arguing back. 

12:02 Dean and Castiel were sat at the table in the dining room; in front of them a plate of pancakes covered with strawberry sauce. 'Cas, these are delicious' Dean breathed as he took another mouthful, Castiel smiled 'you made them too'. Dean laughed 'yeah I flipped them and got to lick the bowl!' 'then you painted yourself' Castiel added '...and then you painted me!' 'you loved it really' Dean smirked nudged Castiel . Dean had never laughed so much before, he constantly had a grin on his face; Castiel was his safety, support and friend. 'Do you still want to watch a film?' Castiel asked as he collected their plates. 'Yeah!' Dean beamed standing up from his seat 'let me help' he added trying to grab the plates from him. Castiel spun around holding the plates close to his chest laughing 'you're not having them!' he giggled 'yeah? we'll see about that' Dean challenged grabbing to Castiel's sides making him jerk forward. 'Okay, okay! here are the plates' Castiel giggled passing the plates to Dean 'you win' he called as Dean proudly walked out of the dining room to the kitchen. 

Dean began to wash up the 2 dishes the pancakes had once been on, Castiel of course defended against the idea but Dean insisted. 'I don't ever want to leave' Dean thought to himself as he looked out the kitchen window. His face began to hurt from smiling which made his smile even more. 'Films ready' Castiel walked through the door, grinning. 'Awesome' Dean smiled putting the plates on the draining board.

Dean walked into the Novak's 2nd living room and was stunned. Again. It was a little smaller than the other one where they studied, but it was still big. It kept with the theme of the house by the dark wooden door and the coffee table in the middle, there were 4 floor length windows guarded by dark red curtains; identical to the ones in the other living room. The feature wall was wallpaper of black silhouettes of flowers climbing the wall with a dark red background,it had a dark wooden mantel piece placed in front - on the shelves were the DVD player and sky box. Above the mantel piece was a large 52" flat screen tv. 'Dean?' he snapped back to reality 'yeah?' 'are you alright, you seem to be...distant' Castiel remarked curiously as he sat on the black leather sofa 'no no I'm fine, this place is awesome' Dean replied sitting on the sofa beside Castiel whose expression changed. 'It gets lonely'. 'yeah well at least you get to do what ever you want when you want and don't live in a home where your father bea-' Dean stopped but realised it was too late. Castiel heard and he looked up at Dean - his blue piercing eyes penetrating through his head. He sighed 'you must already had knew something the way you acted when we first met'. Castiel's face filled with guilt 'I did sense something'. The conversation ended and the 2 of them sat in silence and watched the film. 

Once the film finished Dean peered at the dark wooden grandfather which stood proudly next to the door.. 4:19. 'Cas, I better be going' Dean mumbled. He didn't want to leave and he knew once he left Castiel would be on his own and Dean would be in his own hell. 'Dean, I sense guilt' Castiel stood up from his crotch position next to the DVD player. 'Yeah, of course you do' Dean murmured to himself 'what?' Castiel's face filled with confusion and tilted his head. 'I'm going home also-known-as hell and you're going to be here on your own' Dean began 'I like it here' he finished quietly. Castiel's eyes lit up 'Dean' he began 'stay here for the night'. Dean looked up 'I would like that Cas' he peered back at the clock. 4.34. Dean had only thought their awkward silences, stares and their chick-flick conversation was only about 5 minutes along, not 15. 'although I still need to go home and get my toothbrush and stuff' he added. 'Okay, Dean'. The two of them walked side by side to the front door. 'Here's your coat' Castiel passed Dean's jacket, 'Thanks' Dean smiled swinging it around his shoulders.  
'I'll see you in a minute'   
'okay'  
'okay' Dean smiled and he took another look at Castiel before he turned and walked out of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter: twitter.com/poodlespoonson  
> my tumblr : iamnaturallycharmed.tumblr.com
> 
> Thankyou for reading this fanfic.


	8. He needed to be saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there lived a boy who was as happy as can be, A* student, bright future and loving girlfriend . He came from a well respected family. A mum who was there all through out his life. A Father who loved him and took him to the game every weekend. And a brother, who didn't worry about the future and didn't dwell on the past or for that matter, live in constant fear.
> 
> Lies.
> 
> This is the story of Dean Winchester not a fairytale prince.

Dean drove to his house, not home, his house; in complete silence. It was just Dean and the Impala cruising down the country lanes away from Castiel house. He smiled to himself, his life seemed to be looking up just because of one stranger which had become his friend. The words of Dean's mother, Mary, repeated in his head. 'Angels are watching over you' it took him a minute to realise, Castiel. He slammed his foot on the brakes - swiftly saying sorry to the Impala and sat in silence adding it all up. Castiel is the name of the angel, the first time Dean walked into the Novak's home he immediately thought of it as heaven-the staircase, the interior. Castiel was the closest thing to heaven-literally he'll ever be. 'you were right mum' he smiled as he began the drive home again.

The scent of beer blasted Dean as he walked through the door, causing him to scrunch his face. Dean was a drinker but he never smelled as bad as John does; on a daily basis. 'Dean!" there was a loud bellow coming from the lounge. John. Dean walked towards the lounge and found that John had stood up from the sofa and was staring into him. 'Where were you today?' he hissed, his hands tightening into a fist. 'I went to the shops' Dean lied, he knew that if he told John he was at a friends house that friend will get a beating; John didn't care who it was. "LIAR!' John screamed, he walked up to Dean and raised his fist. 'Don't lie to me, boy!'. Before Dean could react his face filled up with a red hot burning sensation of pain; John had punched him. The blast of the punch caused Dean to stumble backwards and collide into the wall. Another punch- this time in the stomach caused him to slide down to the laminated floor, landing on his mobile phone. Dean took the blasts of kicks at his body, this was it, he felt as if he was going to die, disappear, be forgotten. No-one would protect Sam, he'll be pushed into the gutters. Dean could hear the constant shouting of John 'Liar!'. He was pretty sure every inch of his body was purple with a nasty bruise and that his nose was broken. Dean closed his eyes, he wanted the world to disappear. This was it. Dean felt himself fall into himself. There was a loud slam of the front door which brought Dean back and open his eyes, his vision had become blurred but he could make out the colour of a tan trench coat.  
'Dean!'   
'Cas' Dean breathed. His body relaxed and he blacked out.

Dean's eyes flicked open to find himself looking up at a large chandelier. His eyes squinted, where was he? he sat up. He wasn't in his own bed. It was soft and he was being hugged by a white cotton duvet. He panicked. Glancing around the room trying to figure out where he was, it hit him; Castiel. Dean was in Castiel room, in his bed. He relaxed and lied back down, he knew he was safe. He rubbed his head with his hand. Something caught his eyes, the sleeve of the top. He carefully opened the duvet to find him self in a 2 piece silk pyjamas in blue. Dean pulled down the top to get a better look. The front of it was button up with a 'C' printed on it; Castiel. Dean was wearing Castiel's pyjamas. He peered at the clock on the wall. 7:56. Dean rested his head back on the soft pillow where Castiel lied his head down every night. He closed his eyes and try to remember events from last night. It was no use. Dean could only remember Castiel shouting Dean and the blurred colour of his trench coat running towards him; he'll need Castiel to fill in the gaps.   
'Dean?' a soft but gruff voice called from outside the partly closed door. 'Yeah?' Dean coughed. The door squeaked opened to find Castiel walking towards the bed wearing the same jeans and top he was wearing yesterday holding a glass of orange juice. "Hey Cas" Dean faintly smiled as he sat up; his face ached all over. 'I thought you might be thirsty' Castiel sat on the bed and handed Dean the glass. 'Thanks' He took a sip, the refreshing cold orange juice ran down Dean's throat. 'I have breakfast downstairs cooking, are you able to walk?' Dean placed the glass down and nodded 'yeah'.

Castiel held Dean's hand and forearm down the grand staircase while Dean kept his spare hand on the banister. Dean was relieved. Sam was away for the whole weekend so he wouldn't of witnessed last night and Dean had Castiel; he was the answers to his prayers. They entered the kitchen and the smell of bacon hit Dean like a brick; bacon was always a good smell. 'Is a bacon sandwich, okay?' Castiel asked curiously. 'It's better than okay!' Dean exclaimed letting go off Castiel's hand and limping to the frying pan to take in the smell but something caught his eye in the oven. Pie. 'Cas!' Dean beamed as he watched the pie rise. 'What?' Castiel questioned rushing up to Dean 'what is the matter?' and placing a hand on his shoulder. 'What? no, nothing's wrong...pie Cas, pie!' Dean grinned at Castiel who's face filled with delight. 'I always try and make pies on Sunday'. Another reason to stay with Castiel.

'That was the best buttie I've ever had, Cas' Dean had finished his breakfast and was scraping tomato ketchup around his plate. Castiel looked up from his plates 'you mean bacon sandwich?' Dean couldn't help but smile reached out and grabbed Castiel's shoulder 'don't ever change'.

Sunday was a very slow day with no productivity. Dean and Castiel watched another film while eating Castiel's home made cherry pie which Dean said was the best pie he had ever had and then they were going to wash up together but it ended up Dean just washing up because Castiel was watching the bubbles float upwards and then pop; spraying Castiel's curious face with washing up liquid. 

6:37. 'Would you like to stay here for the night?' Castiel asked as they sat in front of the fireplace in the 'study' lounge 'and then go home after school?'. Dean turned his head towards to Castiel 'I-I um' Sam wasn't coming home tonight, Karen takes him to school on Monday mornings. 'Sure' Dean answered. Castiel smiled 'I'm going to get my pyjamas on then'.

'Cas, really, what is it with you and pyjamas?!' Dean remarked as Castiel made his way into his bedroom wearing blue pyjamas with bees printed on and holding Dean's pyjamas from the previous night.  
'I simply prefer insects' 'to what?' Castiel's eyes fell to the floor 'to my family' Dean knew he had pressed on something he shouldn't and swiftly changed the subject; no chick flick moment in sight. 'Here are your pyjamas' Castiel gave Dean's the neatly folded up pile. 'Thanks Cas' He said as he took his top off, In the corner of his eyes he saw Castiel look away apologetically. 'Is it okay Cas' Dean stated facing Castiel, topless. His eyes looked up and met Dean's and then he sighed, his eyes dropped back to his hands. 'Cas..what?' Dean was getting worried, Castiel had never acted like this before. 'Your shoulder' he mumbled. 'My shoulder?' Dean slowly turned himself and looked in the mirror. On his shoulder a red, a little bruised, hand print. 'I had to pull you across the floor and pick you up then carry you out the door' Carry you out the door. Dean turned to Castiel who was now looking up with his piercing blue eyes. Dean was speechless how did Castiel carry him out the door? the only way he thought he could lift the tension was to make joke. 'Did you carry me like prince charming?' he smirked.   
'I don't understand that reference'.   
Dean rolled his eyes and changed into the pyjamas. 

'I'll call a pizza' Dean smiled after the 'discussion' him and Castiel had about dinner, they sounded like an old married couple. 'What would you like' Dean asked as he picked up the Novak's landlines and began entering the number of his much loved pizza delivery service.   
'Pizza'  
Dean rolled his eyes and mentally face palmed himself.   
'What would you like on the pizza'   
'cheese'   
'right, okay- 1 cheese pizza coming up'

After Dean had made the phone call they went in the kitchen where Castiel poured orange juice into a glass. 'Dude, do you have any beer?' all the orange juice Castiel had been giving him was becoming too much and he was going crazy for beer. 'No' Castiel answered simply not looking up from his glass. Dean rolled his eyes and leaned against the kitchen sink.

The bell of the Novak's front door sounded. 'I'll see the pizza man' Castiel stated as he made his way to the door. 'Dude, bees' Dean called following him. Castiel looked down at his pyjamas, 'Bees?'. 'I'll get the door' Dean opened the door to find a wide eyed pizza delivery boy. 'Here's your pizza' he sniggered handing the pizza to Dean. 'How much do you require' Castiel walked up holding his wallet and stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Dean. The pizza boy eyes widen even more. 'That'll be quid beease' he teased. Castiel face filled with confusion once more and took out a 5 pound note and a 10 pound note. 'Cheers' the pizza boy said and jumped down the step 'have a fun pyjama party!' he called out as he got started up his moped. Dean didn't say a word, he was speechless. Castiel closed the door and took the pizza's from Dean and walked into the kitchen. Dean still stood at the door. 'Dean?' Castiel called out poking his head around the door. 'Coming' Dean called back and walking past a mirror to the kitchen. He cringed.

'Man, that was a good pizza' Dean remarked as he took his last slice. Castiel smiled and took another bite of his.   
'Cas, can I ask you a question?'   
'Of course, Dean'   
'What happened last night?'  
Castiel shifted uneasy in his seat.  
'Cas'  
'Dean'  
They both were faced at each other. Castiel's blues piercing into Dean's searching greens.  
Castiel was the first too look away. Dean realised he wasn't going to find out about what happened and that it wasn't going to be easy for Castiel to talk about. He surrendered.  
'Thanks, Cas, you saved my ass back there'   
Castiel looked up.  
silence.  
Dean reached out and pulled Castiel into a warm embrace. A hug. He had never felt this close to someone emotionally and every minute with Castiel felt like home, Security, Safety.  
Castiel didn't move his body an inch, Dean fell more.  
'Dean?' Castiel said in a quiet mumble.  
Dean blinked into reality what was he doing? a chick flick moment!? He pulled away and stood up running his fingers through his hair, refusing any eye contact with Castiel.   
This night was turning into one big chick flick where they talk about each others feelings, Dean cringed, he didn't know what he was doing, his body just went on auto pilot.  
'Uh-What we watching tonight, then' Dean span on his heel towards the tv rubbing his hands together 'got to be some film on, right? He questioned before reaching for the remote.  
'Dean'   
Dean breathed deeply, not a sigh. He knew he had surprised Castiel as much as he did himself, he would want answers.  
'We're friends?'  
Dean turned around at Castiel, the remote in his hand.  
'Yeah-we're friends' he smiled.  
It was at that point Dean realised Castiel may not even received a hug before let alone have a friend, He didn't seem to have a family who we're there for him.

After 2 films, 4 packets of popcorn; 3 of them being Dean's the other 1 being Castiel's, and several glasses of apple juice they both agreed they were tired.   
'You can sleep in the spare room if you wish' Castiel said quietly as they walked up the Novak's grand staircase.   
'Uh-yeah that's cool' Dean glanced at Castiel who was walking on the left of him.   
They reached the top of the staircase where it split into 2 and stood opposite each other.  
'I'll get you clean towels, your room is just up there' Castiel pointed to the right wing staircase, Dean turned around 'at the end of the corridor and on the left' Castiel added, his arm falling back down to his side. Dean turned again to look at Castiel, 'Thanks' he half smiled. 'Your welcome, Dean' Castiel span on his heels and began walking up the left wing stairs.   
Leaving Dean alone in front of the large stained glass window, a lonely black silhouette. He scratched the back of his and breathed deeply, eyes still on the spot where Castiel once stood, before turning away and walked alone up the stairs.

 

Dean reached the end of the corr indoor which Castiel had directed to him. He was pretty sure he was at the front of the house now, just above the front door. Dean opened his door for the guest room. Just across from the doorway there was a balcony which over looked the side of the Novak's grand home. The room it self was different to Castiel's. All the walls were Stallion Red except from the feature wall where the bed was on was black, there was a chandelier hanging just like Castiel's in the middle of the room. 'Wow' Dean said once again speechless.  
'This was my brother Lucifer's room' a voice said behind him, Dean span around to find Castiel at the doorway with a pile of folded blue towels in his arms.   
'Lucifer?' Dean cocked his head to the side. Castiel's personality was beginning to take a grasp on Dean.   
'We are all named after angels' Castiel commented, eyes falling to the floor. 'All?' Dean knew he was going to into an uncomfortable topic. 'Yes, my brothers and sisters'   
'I didn't know you had brothers and sisters? how come you never talk about them?' Dean crossed his arms defensively although he didn't know why, it wasn't any of his business but then he felt like he had the right to know.  
I told you, I prefer insects to my family' Castiel had now began to play with the seam of a towel.  
'yeah, Cas-what does that mean!?'  
'I prefer insects' Castiel put the towels on the chair which was on the right of the door, 'goodnight, Dean'. The door closed behind Castiel.   
Silence.   
Dean sighed and got ready for bed.


	9. Please don't leave him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there lived a boy who was as happy as can be, A* student, bright future and loving girlfriend . He came from a well respected family. A mum who was there all through out his life. A Father who loved him and took him to the game every weekend. And a brother, who didn't worry about the future and didn't dwell on the past or for that matter, live in constant fear. 
> 
> Lies.
> 
> This is the story of Dean Winchester not a fairytale prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so sorry for   
> 1- not uploading for 3 months  
> 2- depressing chapter  
> 3- short chapter  
> 4- sorry for not uploading
> 
> I know my kudos/comments/views have gone down a lot! since September :(  
> please come back I didn't have internet access for 5 months! 
> 
> IF ANYONE IS AFFECTED FROM THE ISSUES RAISED IN THIS CHAPTER MESSAGE ME OR TALK TO SOMEONE
> 
> -Jasmine

Dean lied awake at night in the dark staring at the ceiling of Lucifer's room. Here he was, lying in someone's bed he didn't even know which is named after the angel that fell and turned into Satan, about to loose a very close friend and school was tomorrow. Great.  
Dean had to face Sam at some point and tell him the truth but he knew it wouldn't end well, he may as well take a gun to his head.   
John would want answers, where was he? who was Castiel? which followed another beating for being alive and in his presence.  
Castiel. Castiel the guy who saved him. He couldn't save him every time besides Dean was losing him.   
Dean was beginning to wish Miss Jennie had never set the assignment about Othello; At least Desdemona didn't know what was going on around her and couldn't fear her fate. Dean arched his back and sat up. When will he be free?   
Dean wrapped his arms around the bruises along his ribs from the senseless beating and hug himself. 'I'm always going to be alone'.

He got out of the large black leather bed and walked towards the balcony.   
The flooring of the balcony hurt his bare foot, the little holes made it unbearable to walk on, but he didn't care. Dean reached out to the cold railings, his hands became red with every second the freezing railing had contact with his hands. Tonight was it.   
Dean could feel each hair on his body stand up, Castiel's pyjamas was being carried by the wind in every direction. The trees rustled in the distance, the wind tormenting the leaves. The darkness of the night swamped his eyesight.  
His foot gained contact with the railings slowly. His hands gripped more around the railing as he pushed his weight up. His whole body was off the hard balcony flooring.  
Dean right leg swung over the rails followed by the left.  
The back door out of life.  
He was now left alone, sitting on the balcony railings, about to take his last breath.   
Dean closed his eyes. Forgive me.


	10. you are the only one who can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once upon a time, there lived a boy who was as happy as can be, A* student, bright future and loving girlfriend . He came from a well respected family. A mum who was there all through out his life. A Father who loved him and took him to the game every weekend. And a brother, who didn't worry about the future and didn't dwell on the past or for that matter, live in constant fear. 
> 
> Lies.
> 
> This is the story of Dean Winchester not a fairytale prince.

'DEAN'   
Deans eyes opened, his hands loosened, he began to loose his grip.  
'Cas' he slurred.  
A pair of arms wrapped around Dean's waist and pulled him backwards.  
Dean was now lying in Castiel's arms.  
'Nice timing, Cas' He coughed. He had no idea how long he had been sat outside. One of Castiel's arm was supporting his back in his lap the other lying across Dean's chest.   
The chill of the wind wrapped it's hands around their necks causing them to shiver.  
Castiel pulled Dean closer and dragged him inside Lucifer's bedroom and held him tight.  
'I'm sorry' Dean managed to chock out   
'It's okay'.   
'It's not, I need you'   
Castiel buried his head into Dean's neck, he felt a soft touch on his collar bone. 

Dean awoke the next morning with knowledge of what happened the night before. Castiel was underneath Dean asleep, his arms still around Dean's chest, his cheeks were red as if he cried himself to sleep. Guilt ran in circles in Dean's gut.   
Dean thought of just going, running, leave it all, but, no. Castiel looked peaceful but yet hurting, Dean couldn't leave him or even disturb him. He slowly picked up Castiel's hands which were resting on Dean's chest and placed them softly on the floor, lifted himself of Castiel's chest and stood up. He glanced around Lucifer's room and noticed the open door of the balcony, the curtains ruffling slightly, he breathed heavily picked up the duvet and placed in on Castiel. 

It was strange walking down the staircase without Castiel helping him or with him, it felt empty just like his stomach. Dean walked into the kitchen and began making breakfast, it was too late now to be rushing around to get to school, it was 11 already.   
Dean was good in the kitchen and when he finished his and Castiel's sausage, egg and bacon sandwiches, he smiled with a big grin. He poured out 2 cups of apple juice and walked up the stairs with the tray. 

Dean opened Lucifer's room to find Castiel still asleep on the floor, he had found the duvet and has pulled it up to his chin and rolled onto his side. 'Cas?' Dean waved the tray of food in front of Castiel's face, his nose wrinkled and his eyes fluttered open 'Dean?' Castiel sat up without a second thought 'what's this?'  
'Breakfast in bed or in your case breakfast on the floor' Dean grinned passing the tray to Castiel. The feelings and thoughts of last night were still there but Dean had buried them somewhere and covered it up with happy thoughts; Castiel.   
'Thank you, Dean' Castiel smiled glowing at the sandwich.   
'No problem, man, any time' Dean winked sitting on the bed taking a bite out his sandwich.   
'mm-I'm such a good cook-' He looked back at Castiel, who was still sat on the floor, 'dude-get off the floor'.   
Castiel looked up and stood up, his eyes still half opened.  
'Thankyou Dean'  
'Not at all, man' Dean put down his sandwich down and helped Castiel into bed, bring the duvet over him. 'It's the least I can do' he resumed back into his sitting spot.  
Dean was about to take another bite out of his sandwich when he felt blue eyes burning the side of his face.  
'Last night?'  
'I don't want to talk about it'  
'Dean'  
'I said I don't want to talk about it'  
Dean began to fill up with frustrated he didn't needed to be reminded, he's a mess he knows that, he doesn't need someone poking in his business.  
'Dean'  
The frustration which was building up was extinguished by guilt, the conversation was a re-make of last night; Castiel's brother.  
'Sorry, Cas'   
a silence lingered between the 2 men as they sat on Lucifer's bed eating breakfast.


End file.
